


Our Encounter

by KaGAYamaTobiyolo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Ghost Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Shower Sex, ice cream sex, older Kageyama, sassy hinata/kags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaGAYamaTobiyolo/pseuds/KaGAYamaTobiyolo
Summary: Kageyama has always wandered the high school hallways for as long as he can remember. Every time he tries to remember his past and how he died, or even how he ended up in the school in the first place, his head begins to hurt. One day a small ginger teen walks through him and it seems as if he can see and hear him. When he finally talks to the boy, Kageyama finds out he is something far stranger than a normal human. It doesn't help that the more time he spends with the strange boy the stronger the desire to be human gets. How will he find what he is looking for?





	

_One day you might meet a human that will make you wish they could see you. Why don't you try to materialize yourself around humans to see if one of them can see you in that form?_

"Tch, like I would ever want to show myself to stupid humans." Kageyama mumbled under his breath as he floated down the halls. "I'm a ghost, why would anyone be able to see me? Gramps was wrong, I will never be able to show myself to other humans, I've tried materializing myself in front of them for almost a century now, all I got out of it was loneliness and being permanently stuck in this stupid school building." He grumbled as looked down the hall.

Kageyama watched as the students walked past him, laughing and smiling as they headed to the shoe lockers so they could change their shoes and head home. He wanted to be like that, to walk next to a human and talk about normal things like clubs and final exams. He let out a sigh as he tried to think back to what drew him to this school in the first place. He couldn't remember much, just that something compelled him here like a moth to a flame.

He felt a sharp pain radiate through his skull as he tried to remember what is was that did draw him here. "No luck." He winced a little as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He waited for the pain to leave before opening his eyes again, just to see a short orange haired boy standing in front of him, staring at him intensely.

He jumped a little in surprise before glaring at the boy. "Oi you dumbass, you scared the shit out of me." He said defensively. "Oh wait you can't hear me anyways." He whispered to himself as he looked away. "Sorry." The orange haired boy said quietly, cutting through Kageyama's train of thought, before walking briskly away from Kageyama.

Kageyama's eyes widened in shock as the word echoed in his head. Did he say that to me? No way that's not possible, no one can see me. Especially when I haven't materialized in front of them... Right?

Kageyama turned around to see if the boy was still near him, only to find the hall was empty. "Shit, where did he go?" He mumbled to himself absent mindedly as he floated around the school, sticking his head through every classroom he could find, frantically searching for the shrimpy boy.

Where? Where is he? His search became even more frantic as he came to the last couple classes, finding him in neither of them. Where else could he be? Is he in a club or did he leave the school early? He hoped that it wasn't the last option. Kageyama bit his lip in frustration as he thought of the possible places he could look while still being within the school grounds.

The only places left are the club rooms and the gyms. He let out a puff of air as he closed his eyes, concentrating on his spirit before materializing legs from his ghostly form. He sprinted down the halls, opening every door he could find to search for the boy before he headed for the gyms. He stood in front of the gym door for what felt like years before turning back into his ghostly form and passing through the door.

He glanced around the gym court, finding it empty. He frowned. Just as he was about to pass through the wall to get to the gym next door he saw the short orange haired boy walk out of what looked like to be the storage room, carrying a mop. Kageyama floated over to the boy and watched as he began to mop the floor. He was mesmerized as he followed every move the boy made with the large mop, watching him glide it across the floor, all while wishing he could do such a simple task with another human.

Without thinking he materialized in front of the boy and grabbed onto his shirt. "Oi, were you talking to me earlier today? I'm sure that you did..." The boy remained silent.

"I know you can feel me grabbing onto your shirt..." He glanced down at the floor as he clenched his free hand into a tight fist. He held his breath as he felt the boy halt his movements.

"Yeah I can feel you tugging at my shirt. I could tell you were here, I could feel your presence even without seeing you." The small boy said quietly as he turned to look at Kageyama.

"But how?" Kageyama asked in surprise as he glanced up to bring his gaze back towards the boy's eyes. "No one has been able to see or hear me for almost ten years now, I've tried so many times to reach out and touch an actual human... To have a normal conversation with one... So how can you?" Kageyama looked intently at the short boy, awaiting his answer with anticipation.

"I can see dead people. It's this special gift that runs through my family's blood." He pulled his shirt out of Kageyama's grasp and smiled at him. "I'm Hinata Shouyo. But you can just call me Hinata." He said confidently. Kageyama stared at the boy in front of him with a hint of confusion at the weird name. "Hinata..." The name felt foreign as it slipped off his tongue. "I'm Kageyama Tobio... I have a bunch of questions to ask you." Kageyama said with a little bit of excitement.

Hinata furrowed his brows and continued to mop the floor as he listened to Kageyama. "What do you want to ask?" He asked quietly, his movements slowing down slightly. "Is it a weird dead person question?" Kageyama frowned at the boy's question but ignored it. "Were you talking to me earlier when you were in the hallway? I mean the apology that you said." Kageyama fidgeted a little, uncomfortable with the thought that he was finally talking to a human, even knowing his name.

Hinata let out a breathy laugh that soon turned loud and obnoxious. "Oi shut up you dumbass! It's a serious question!" Kageyama could feel his anxiety melt away as flames of embarrassment licked it's way up his neck and ears, highlighting his pasty white skin with a fiery red tint.

Hinata leaned close to Kageyama and gave him a small smirk. "I don't know." Kageyama let out a sigh and moved away from Hinata. "You could at least reply honestly you idiot." His voice came out a little strained as he looked at the boy.

Hinata squinted his eyes in annoyance at the ghost boy before him. "Why don't you liven up some Kageyama-kun?" He asked in a playful tone. Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Hinata with an unamused expression. "I can't liven up, I'm dead. Dumbass Hinata."

A smirk grew on Hinata's face as he looked at the raven haired boy, his eyes shining with determination. "Then why don't I show you what it's like to be fully alive?"

Kageyama's eyes widened with surprise at the shorter boy's words before quickly returning it to his normal serious expression. "I'd like to see you try."

Hinata smiled brightly before he ran to the equipment closet and put the broom away, heading back to Kageyama after he locked it up. "Come on you can come over to my house." Hinata reached into his pocket and pulled out a small robin blue glass ball, about the size of a marble, and placed it into the raven's palm.

"With this you can leave the school without being tied down to whatever is keeping you here." Kageyama looked down skeptically at the glass marble. "I'm having doubts about that." Hinata grabbed ahold of Kageyama's free hand and pulled him towards the gym doors. "It's fine. It's fine. I use them all the time when I find a ghost of an animal on the way home from practice." Hinata gave Kageyama a goofy smile as he tugged him out of the gym and towards the bike rack.

Oh no. Kageyama thought. I'm going to be dragged away by a shrimpy ghost kidnapper. Kageyama pushed the thought away after realizing what the boy said.

"Don't compare me to dead animals, dumbass Hinata!" Kageyama bellowed in embarrassment as he clutched the glass marble tightly in his hand, unwilling to let go of it for fear of returning back to the school building.

Hinata looked at Kageyama with a weird expression as he hopped onto his bike. "What are you looking at? Do you need to shit or something?" Hinata's face flushed red at the words that came out of the boy's mouth. "Say poop Kageyama-kun! Poop! You're so vulgar!" He stammered as he looked away.

"I was just going to tell you that you'll have to unmaterialize and place your energy into that marble if you want to come with me." Kageyama looked at Hinata before placing his gaze onto the blue marble in his hand.

"Ehhh!" Kageyama's voice echoed throughout the school grounds, making both of the boys freeze in place.

"Shh! Shh! Kageyama-kun don't be so loud we'll get in trouble for being on school grounds this late at night!" Hinata frantically grabbed onto Kageyama and pushed him towards his bike, making him stand beside him.

"Try not to draw attention to yourself and just focus your energy on the marble." Hinata said in a serious tone as he swung his leg over his bike, waiting for Kageyama to transfer his energy into the marble.

Kageyama glanced at Hinata one more time before looking back down at the marble in the ginger's hand. "Fine but if something happens to me..." Hinata rolled his eyes in annoyance at Kageyama's words. "I already told you that everything would be fine, idiot."

Kageyama bit his lip before nodding silently and closing his eyes, his form disappeared right in front of Hinata, his spiritual energy shone in the moonlight as it seeped into the marble. "See it wasn't that hard, dummy." Hinata mumbled to the marble as he shoved it into his pocket.

He looked around to make sure no one was was in sight before he hopped on his bike and rode off to his house.

It was weird for him to be bringing home a ghost of a person instead of a ghost of an animal. Yeah he had seen human ghosts all his life but he had never spoken to one before, he always wondered if he would be able to speak to them the way he was able to talk to a normal human.

Most human ghosts and spirits were restless and eventually turned vengeful if they stayed too long between both worlds but Kageyama seemed like he hadn't died that long ago, he could probably have enough time to find rest before that happens.

Hinata slowed down his pedaling as he reached his house and hopped off his bike. "Were here." Hinata whispered quietly as he pulled the marble out of his pocket, walking up to his front door and stepping inside. "I'm home!" Hinata yelled as he slipped off his shoes and raced up the stairs.

"Nii-chan come play with me!" A young ginger girl came running into Hinata's room, looking up and smiling expectantly at her brother. "Later Natsu, I'm busy with something right now." Hinata said as he placed the blue marble on his bed.

"Did you get another animal, Nii-chan?" Natsu asked as she poked the blue marble on his bed. "No it's not an animal this time." Hinata got up and grabbed the marble, placing it back in his pocket before he grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom.

"Big brother is gonna take a shower, he'll play with you afterwards." Hinata walked into the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothes, letting them fall to the bathroom floor before he turned on the bath, watching the water fill in the bathtub.

He stared blankly at the water, watching as it slowly rose within the tub before remembering that Kageyama was in his pocket.

"Oh crap!" He shot up from beside the tub and grabbed his pants, fumbling around carelessly with his hands until his fingers touched the cool glass ball.

"Gotcha!" Hinata smiled to himself as he stared at the blue ball, his eyes tracing the movement Kageyama's spirit made within the small orb.

He always found it unbelievably beautiful to watch the spirit of an animal within the orb, watching as a different color filled inside with each different animal.

But this was different... As he looked into the marble he saw many different colors fuse and combine together, dancing into one of a gorgeous rainbow, shimmering and gleaming as if it were the moon itself.

"You can come out now. Just try not to make too much noise." He mumbled, still in shock at the glimpse he had of the raven haired ghost's spirit.

He was sure that a normal spirit was not supposed to look like that. He could remember back to when he was a child and his dad would come back from work with a handful of marbles, each one a different color.

Everytime he asked what the marbles were his dad would tell him that he was in charge of helping the spirits of people, that were once alive, find peace so they could move on to a better place.

And that's when he began to do the same thing as his dad, only with animals since Natsu was uncomfortable at the thought of him bringing strangers into the house, dead or alive.

Hinata snapped out of his thoughts when he looked up to see a shocked expression on Kageyama's face. "W-w-why are you n-naked you d-dobe!" He yelled.

Hinata screeched and jumped up, reaching his hand to the raven's mouth to clamp it shut, only to pass through the tall boy and fall face first into the tub.

"What are you doing, dumbass?" Kageyama floated over the tub and watched as the orange blur of hair shot out of the water to catch a breath. Water spilled out of the tub and puddled around the tub, soaking the clothes that Hinata had left sprawled on the floor.

"You could of told me that you hadn't materialized yourself yet! Stupid Kageyama!" Kageyama smirked at the boy and slowly his transparent body became more solid until it was heavy enough to fall gently into the water across from the smaller boy.

"I wasn't materialized yet." He said in a dubious tone. "I know that now bakegeyama!" He hissed as he flicked the raven's forehead. "Don't tell me obvious things." Hinata sunk into the water and glared at Kageyama.

He hoped that if he glared hard enough at the tall boy he would understand his mistake. Instead Kageyama just rolled his eyes at the boys expression.

"I thought it was obvious." He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest in defense, his stare more intense than Hinata would of liked.

"Well I'm still not used to the fact that I brought home the ghost of a person instead of an animal." Hinata said flatly as he reached beside him and grabbed the shampoo. "Why are you still wearing your clothes when you're in the tub?" He peeked over at the raven in hopes that he would answer, only to have silence greet him instead.

He felt oddly uncomfortable being around Kageyama, he wasn't sure if it was because this was the first time he had ever been around and communicated with a human ghost for so long or if it was because of the way the ghost would act.

Either way, he wanted to get out of this bathroom as soon as possible.

"Hey Hinata." The ginger glanced up at hearing his name and looked at Kageyama's perplexed face.

What was with him? Couldn't he tell that the atmosphere around them wasn't pleasant at all?

"What is it?" He closed his eyes so he could avoid looking into the piercing blue eyes that he knew were burning a hole into his skull right this minute.

"I want to be alive again." At those words Hinata's eyes shot open, staring at Kageyama with a mix of shock and disbelief.

Did he hear him right? But... That's impossible... He's already dead. Why bring up that topic?

Hinata let out a sigh after a couple moments of silence and stood up from the tub. "Let's talk about this later. I'm getting out of the tub." He stepped out and walked over to a towel, drying off his body with it before wrapping it around his waist. Kageyama floated out of the tub and stopped when he was face to face with the small ginger.

"When will that be? Tonight? Tomorrow? I want to talk about it now." Kageyama's blue eyes began to pierce into Hinata's mind making his thoughts run dry.

Kageyama floated closer to Hinata, practically going through him, to where he could feel Kageyama's spirit lightly brush his body. It was a cool feeling, like ice running down his skin, that made him shiver.

"So what are you going to do?" The question lingered in the air around Hinata before he looked at Kageyama again. "Um... Why don't we finish this conversation after I'm in clothes?"

Kageyama glanced down to see the small boy shivering in place with the towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh okay. That's fine." He mumbled as he materialized himself. His feet touched the tiled floor with a soft pat, water dripping from his soaked clothes.

Hinata looked at Kageyama and grimaced as he felt the chilly water touch his feet. He has to train Kageyama to learn how to do normal human things again quickly before Natsu or his mother catches sight of him in their house.

"Take off your clothes Kageyama-kun." There was silence before he heard the raven let out a small shrill. "What? Why do I have to strip in front of you!?" Kageyama's voice rose with anxiety as he looked at Hinata with big eyes, almost like he was about to die... Again.

Hinata reached out and began to tug off the raven's shirt without waiting for Kageyama to move. "Because you are dripping water everywhere. Geez Kageyama-kun, people don't take baths with their clothes on." The ginger let out a huff as he successfully pulled the shirt over the taller boy's head and began pulling off the shorts.

"W-wait! I got it... I can do it myself..." Hinata backed away and waited for the boy to remove the rest of his clothing. "Look away, dumbass." Kageyama said in a stern voice, his cheeks flushed slightly as he waited for the ginger to comply to the demand.

"Okay, fine. I don't know why you are so shy. We're both boys." Hinata closed his eyes and turned around to face the door before he opened his eyes again. Seriously what is wrong with this ghost?

Hinata's eyes widened in alarm as he heard soft footsteps approaching the door. Oh crap. "K-kageyama-kun... Hurry up and get into the orb now." Hinata whispered urgently to the raven.

Before the door slid open Hinata had already turned around and pushed himself onto the taller boy, knocking them both down onto the floor.

"Oi what are you doing?!" Kageyama yelped, ignoring the fact that Hinata had grabbed the orb beside them and lifted it up in the air, only to be too late.

Hinata lifted his head to see his sister staring at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "Nii-san? What are you doing to that ghost?" Hinata glanced down to see that his towel had come loose and slipped down to his knees.

In a flustered attempt to fix his appearance in front of his sister he sat up and lifted the towel back around his waist, his cheeks flushed a deep red.

"This isn't what it looks like Natsu... I-I was just trying t-to grab... The orb..." He mumbled as he showed the small girl the blue marble in his hand.

Natsu gave Hinata a questionable stare before dragging her piercing gaze to Kageyama, who in return stared unwavering back at her. She gave a curt nod after a couple minutes and walked over to Kageyama. "Come on I'll help you up."

Hinata watched as his sister held onto the taller boy's hand and pulled him up slowly, only to tell him to turn back into his "foggy body." He couldn't believe the fact that Natsu was alright with having a stranger in the house, never mind the fact that he was dead.

"I'll keep you away from Nii-chan. He's a pervert." Hinata flinched at the words that came out of her mouth and opened his mouth to protest, but Natsu gave him no time. "Nii-chan isn't safe to be around, he likes boys so you got to be careful about what you do around him."

Hinata felt his face grow even hotter with embarrassment. Was it even possible for his face to get any hotter than it already was? He wanted to crawl into a ball and disappear. Please stop Natsu...

Instead he just threw the wet clothes into the hamper and walked into his room silently. The last snippit of the one sided conversation Nastu was having with Kageyama was that she would let him sleep with her until the "coast was clear."

Kageyama was caught in a whirlpool of confusion with wave after wave of emotions he hadn't felt in almost a decade.

He could still feel the heat of Hinata's bare skin against his, clammy from the bath. He wanted to feel more of it. He felt so safe for that short moment that they were in contact. Maybe it was the fact that he hasn't been this close with anyone in over a decade.

Kageyama shook the thoughts out of his head. Enough about Hinata. Focus on a strategy to come back to life again.

"Ghost-kun! Are you listening?" Kageyama looked up from where he was sitting on the smaller Hinata's bed, her stare glistening with annoyance from across the bed. The raven gave a short nod in answer. All thoughts of Hinata disappeared at once.

"My name is Kageyama Tobio. Don't call me 'Ghost-kun.'" Kageyama glared back at the girl in return. She stuck her tongue out at the boy before hopping off her bed. "I'm going to change now so you better have your eyes closed." She said sternly as she glared once again at Kageyama.

It seemed like that was all she has done to him this past hour that he has been around her. Kageyama closed his eyes and just for a safe measure, turned around and faced the wall. "Is this good?" He asked.

There was a short pause of silence before he heard what sounded like a noise of agreement. This is stupid. I'm a ghost, why should I care about people's privacy? Maybe it's because this is Hinata's little sister... If it was anyone else I know for sure I wouldn't care about this.

"Okay I'm done Tobio-niichan." Kageyama turned around at his name and saw Natsu in a pink bear onesie. "Why did you call me that?" He asked perplexed as he watched the tiny ginger climb back onto her bed across from him. "Well you're a part of this family now. Nii-chan brought you home, which means he likes you and wants you to stay here with us."

She crawled closer to the raven and reached out to grab his hands. "I hope you can marry nii-chan in the future. I like you a lot Tobio-niichan. I want you to stay here forever."

Kageyama stayed silent, waves of emotions he hadn't felt in a decade coursed through him one by one, each one hitting him like a tsunami.

I have a family... I have people to care for and love...

I have someone to care for and love.

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Natsu and bit his lip in an attempt to calm his emotions. "N-Natsu... I need to go to Hinata..." Natsu's small arms tightened around Kageyama, holding him in place.

"No you can't." She pulled away and looked at Kageyama with a gleam in her eyes. "I have a way to make my brother like you back." She pulled Kageyama closer so she could get closer to his ear and whispered quietly.

"What? No I can't do that!" His face turned red from the little girl's words. That was impossible for him to do, even if he did it the smaller boy would probably throw a fit and stuff Kageyama back into that blue marble and send him straight back to the school.

Kageyama shivered at the thought of being alone again, isolated from the living beings that roamed the halls and living the rest of his existence in loneliness.

"Are you sure it'll work?" The raven looked down at the bed, picking little fluffs of lint off the covers in a way to distract his gaze away from the small girl.

He didn't want to admit it but Hinata Natsu frightened him a little. She was unlike any child he met before, she was fierce and bold just like her brother yet she still held that innocence that every child had.

Kageyama felt the bed shift slightly as the small girl crawled onto his lap and cupped both of his cheeks in her small hands, forcing his gaze onto her face.

"You'll do just fine. Just be yourself and spend all your time with him." Kageyama furrowed his brows in confusion. "But you just told me to stay away fr-"

"I changed my mind." Natsu cut him off with a stern voice.

"Spend every second with him. Make him think only of you. I will make you my brother in law even if it means I'll pull all the strings."

Kageyama's eyes widened at Natsu's intense gaze that bore into his skull. Dammit I can't say no to her, no matter how confusing she can be.

Kageyama gently removed Natsu from his clothes as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. "I'll do my best." And with that he gave Natsu one last glance before floating through the door.

°~°~°~°~°

Kageyama opened his eyes to see Hinata's face right in front of his. The ginger's warm breath blew softly against his cheeks, causing them to heat up involuntary.

He had listened to Natsu and for the past two and a half months he never left the ginger's side.

He practically did everything with him. He was also able to learn many new things about Hinata throughout the days. Like how he loved to drink warm milk after a bath or that he always slept with his socks on because his feet would get cold at night, and how his favorite snack was curry buns.

He never once interrupted the small boy as he gradually opened up to him and told him everything, enjoying the fact that he was the only one Hinata told these things to. He wanted to express his gratefulness to the boy but nothing came to mind on what he should do.

Instead he stared at his face. He watched as his long eyelashes curled upwards, the shadows of them grazing the tip of his cheekbones. He examined the small little freckles that littered the bridge of his nose.

His gaze dropped down to Hinata's mouth where he felt himself smile slightly at the sight. His mouth was slightly open and at the corner of his mouth there was a sliver of drool that ran down past his jaw and onto the partly damped pillow.

Kageyama reached out and brushed aside a lock of the curly orange hair that had fallen into Hinata's eyes and froze when the boy shifted slightly. He was grateful of the fact that he was dead, otherwise he probably would of taken in a breath of shock at the movement.

"Kags?" Hinata mumbled sleepily, catching the raven haired boy staring at him. "Uh... um morning." Kageyama mumbled as he watched the smaller boy blink groggily, squinting as the morning sun filtered through his window by the bed.

"Mornin'." Hinata sat up and stretched his arms above his head, popping a few joints before lowering his arms to his lap.

Both your mom and Natsu have gone out to run errands and won't be back until later on tonight, what are you going to do today until then?" Kageyama looked up expectantly at Hinata. The ginger leaned down until he was face to face with the taller boy, their noses were practically touching. "Lets go on an adventure." His eyes shone with mischief even though he had just woken up not seconds before.

Kageyama felt his face heat up as Hinata leaned closer, praying that his pasty white complexion didn't give away how hot his face felt at the moment. He cleared his throat and pushed the boy back with an aggravated face, his hand still pressed against Hinata's chest.

"Dumbass Hinata, brush your teeth before you get in someone's face like that." He grumbled loud enough for Hinata to hear. A laugh sounded from him before he hopped out of bed with ease. "You're so grumpy in the morning Kags. Kags the grumpy ghost." He chuckled at his new name for the raven.

Kageyama just rolled his eyes before following the ginger shortly after he had walked away. "So where do you plan on having this adventure of yours?" Hinata let out a thoughtful hum as he grabbed his toothbrush and applied some toothpaste to the bristles.

"It's a secret." Hinata smiled to himself as he slipped the toothbrush into his mouth and began to brush his teeth.

Kageyama furrowed his brows in confusion as he solidified his body. He walked over to the bathroom door and sat on the floor where he watched Hinata continue his daily procedures for getting ready.

He watched as Hinata turned around to turn the shower on, already pulling off his rumpled shirt as steam filled the small bathroom.

The steam washed over Kageyama's body, making his head spin from the intense heat. Why Hinata took such scorching showers, he would never know. Only that each time he waited for the boy to finish, the more intense the dizziness would get.

His vision began to blur for a second as the next wave of steam hit him as soon as Hinata fully opened the shower curtain.

Kageyama let out a strained wheeze as he leaned forward a little bit, unable to catch his breath.

Breath? Why do I feel like I can't breath? I'm dead... His eyes widened in fear before he looked back at Hinata's now bare body. Hinata help...

Kageyama gagged a little as he tried to open his mouth. "Hi... Hina..." A strangled cough escaped his now scorching throat as he prayed for a chance to let in even just a sliver of air.

Just enough to call out for help...

Why is this happening? Hinata it hurts so bad... Please help. Oh god, Hinata please help me!

Hinata. Hin... "ata.. Hinata..." Kageyama watched with blurred vision as Hinata paused his movements. He could faintly hear Hinata ask something.

"Hey Kags did you hear me?" There was a long pause before the ginger's head turned to face Kageyama.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw Kageyama's limp body lay on the bathroom floor. "Kageyama!" Hinata bellowed as he urgently ran to the raven's side. "Kageyama what happened?"

Hinata looked down at the ghost for some sort of answer and bit his lip when he received none. "No no no. This can't happen... You're already dead you idiot! You can't die twice!"

Hinata fumbled around Kageyama's body, searching for some sort of sign that he could possibly have a heart beat, but knew it wasn't possible since he never had one in the first place.

He did however feel warmth.

His hand froze on the ghosts' neck. He could feel a faint form of heat seep into his damp fingers. That small bit of heat felt like a fire to the ginger.

His heart leaped out of his throat as he abruptly stood up and dashed to his dresser where he kept Kageyama's marble.

Hinata opened his drawer, only to find it cracked. He clutched the cool glass in his hand before running back to Kageyama. He could feel the marble cracking in his grasp.

He only had a small window of a chance to save Kageyama. But he would have to do something he has never done before...

_Hinata watched as his father examined the small blue orb that he now had resting in his palms. He had planned to show his father that he caught his first ghost, a squirrel, before he tripped coming up the steps of their house._

_"I-I didn't me-mean to do i-it... I just wa-wanted you to see that I d-did a good job." Hinata hung his child-like head down, his tears now dripping down his chin. "What do I d-do?" He held the broken shards of glass up to his father, who removed them carefully from his son's palms._

_"Don't worry about Shouyou, it's an easy fix. The soul is not damaged at all." Hinata glanced up at his father with hopeful eyes. "Really? It's okay?" His voice wavered slightly to which his father gave a reassuring smile._

_"Yes it is. All you have to do is fix the glass with saliva." He held out the shards to Hinata. "Gently place the pieces back in their place then hold it on your tongue."_

_Hinata furrowed his brows in confusion before attaching the pieces together, holding them together with his fingers. "Like this?" He asked as his father gave a nod of approval. "Now place the pieces on your tongue without letting go of the shards."_

_Hinata waited a few seconds to make sure the pieces held still before he placed the shards on his tongue. He waited until he felt the glass heat up slightly but not enough to burn him. He glanced at his dad with frightful eyes, waiting for him to explain what was happening._

_"Only the keeper of the ghost will be able to fix the orb. No one else. But remember, when you do fix the orb, the only way to make sure the same spirit returns is to make sure that you use the saliva of the ghost." Hinata glanced down at the now fixed orb with a wave of sadness._

_"So Mr. Squirrel isn't coming back?" He felt his father's hand rest on top of his head and glanced up with fresh tears in his eyes. "Mr. Squirrel went to a better place. He is no longer in the marble."_

_The child sat on the floor, his fingers gripping the blue marble. "I wanted to be just like you... But I can't even keep a ghost in the orb without breaking it."_

_He heard a small sigh escape his father's lips before he was lifted off the floor. "If you want to be just like me then remember this. You can use the orb to transport spirits wherever you want, and they will stay with you as long as the orb is near them and they have successfully linking with it, but it is not indestructible. It can break just like any other form of glass so you must be careful with it at all times, especially if you are carrying a spirit within it. Although you can transport them within the glass, doesn't mean you keep them in it forever." His father gave him a pointed look._

_"You will be able to save the next spirit so long as it is not in the marble when it breaks."_

Hinata let out a shaky breath as he lifted the now shattered orb to his mouth, ignoring the sharp pain as the slivers of glass slid along his tongue to slowly fuse back into place.

A minute passed before he reached in his mouth and pulled out the orb, only to see that it was barely fusing together.

"No it has to work..." He muttered frantically to himself. Hinata crawled over to Kageyama's body to see that a translucent glow was beginning to form over the edges of his body.

"Don't go anywhere Kageyama. Don't go where I can't follow you. I need you." Tears flowed down his eyes, and at that moment he felt like he was five again, standing before his father with the broken orb.

His tongue stung as the shards dug into the sensitive muscle. A soft whimper sounded from the back of his throat as he moved closer to the raven, bringing their faces closer until he rested against Kageyama's forehead.

"Come back to me Kags." The glass shards slid down his tongue as he spoke, a couple fell onto Kageyama's lip. Hinata watched as the little slivers glinted with his saliva, the coated shards slid towards the crevice where Kageyama's two lips met.

Anxiously Hinata licked his bottom lip as he watched the shards move with achingly slow speed. The shards on his tongue scratched against his bottom lip as it ran across the cracked skin, causing them to bleed a little.

"Saliva..." He whispered softly to himself as he leaned closer to the raven's lips.

Hesitantly he ran his tongue over Kageyama's lip to place the shards back in his mouth. "You can hit me later for this Kags." Hinata inhaled deeply before he slowly pressed his lips to Kageyama's.

The feel of Kageyama's cool lips against his heated ones sent a shiver down his spine. "You're so cold Kags." Hinata mumbled as he slipped his tongue in between the icy lips that were Kageyama's.

He gently ran his tongue across Kageyama's, letting the shards settle on his tongue. The softness that he felt from the contact made him let out an involuntary sound which made him jump back from surprise, breaking contact.

"What was I about to do?" Hinata reached up and placed a finger to his lips reliving the feeling of them being pressed against Kageyama's soft, cool ones. Oh god I can't believe I was focusing on the feeling more than helping Kageyama!

He glanced back at Kageyama. I'll just check to see... Hinata leaned over Kageyama's body again, looming at his face before he once again pressed their lips together. This time he wasted no time slipping his tongue past the raven's lips.

He relished the feeling of his tongue roaming through Kageyama's mouth. Ever since he met Kageyama, all he could think about was this, exploring parts of him that no one else was able to touch.

His tongue froze as he glided it over the taller boy's tongue, only to find that the shards were missing. Once again he pulled away from the raven's mouth.

"Oh no. That can't be!" He tried desperately to catch his breath. "Kageyama. I killed Kageyama! Oh no, oh no!" Hinata felt the tears well up in his eyes. He covered his face with his hands and let out a desperate wail.

This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Make it stop, bring back Kageyama.

His stomach clenched in knots that made him want to double over and cry out. Hinata gasped slightly at the feeling before letting out a wailing cry. "Kageyama don't leave me alone, please! I need you. I need you... Love... I love you. Oh god I love you so much it hurts!"

He took in a shaky breath and tried to calm down, as he squeezed his eyes shut. Just trying to do anything he could to block out reality.

"I love you too." Hinata froze at the voice that filled his ears before he opened his eyes. Kageyama looked down at him with a small smirk on his face, his eyes fixated on Hinata.

"It was just getting interesting too." Kageyama crawled over to Hinata and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "You need to put some clothes on, dumbass. You're butt-ass-naked."

Hinata let out a strangled laugh before pressing his body closer to Kageyama's body. Warmth spreading throughout his body. "I thought you had died again. The orb was gone and usually that means that-"

Hinata was cut short as he felt Kageyama press a soft kiss against his lips. "Shut up dumbass. I'm not dead. I'm alive, just as you are." He kissed Hinata with a much stronger force, pressing the small boy against the floor.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked as soon as he broke from the kiss, panting slightly from the lost of breath. Kageyama did not answer, instead he placed the ginger's hand against his chest.

Hinata was astonished to feel a heartbeat, beating fast and strong against his hand. "Oh shit..." Hinata whispered quietly as he looked up at Kageyama's face. "You mean that you're really actually alive? How the fuck did that happen?"

Kageyama smirked and ran a hand slowly down Hinata's chest. "I guess that orb does more than just transport ghosts." He pressed a kiss to Hinata's neck, feeling the pulse jump beneath his lips. "Oh god. Kageyama this is amazing! Do you realize what we've just discovered? We can bring back people from the dead. That orb can bring the dead back to life!"

Kageyama frowned. "Hinata, we can't tell anyone about this. If other people find out they'll take advantage of you." Kageyama glared at Hinata, his eyes set in determination. "You can't tell anyone."

Hinata exhaled slowly then nodded. "Yeah I know. I won't tell anyone." He rested his forehead against Kageyama's chest, his arms still wrapped around his waist.

"Good. Come on let's get you in the shower, you're freezing." Hinata nodded before he slowly stood up from where he was sitting on the floor.

Kageyama led the ghost whisperer to the shower and got in with him after he stripped himself of his clothing.

"I think I'm still in shock... I can't believe that you're alive, I mean that you're living again..." Hinata mumbled to himself absentmindedly. Kageyama pulled Hinata flush against him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You better believe I am. And I'm never going to leave your side. I love you, Shouyou." He pressed their lips back together and deepened the kiss with a strong sense of urgency.

Hinata yelped a little at the force of the kiss before he melted into the touch, basking in the feel of the contact.

He felt a warm hand glide down his chest before a finger brushed against his nipple, causing a slight gasp to escape his lips. Kageyama took that chance to pull their lips back into another teeth clashing kiss.

His hand began to roam further down the ginger's body. His fingertips grazing the damp, flushed skin just under his ribcage. "K-Kageyama..." Hinata's voice came out as a desperate plea, sending a wave of desire to course through his veins.

"Shouyou... I've waited so long to touch you like this." Kageyama mumbled as he ran his tongue across Hinata's collarbone. His hand traveled to Hinata's hip, where he gripped onto it desperately.

"Ahn... crap. Kageyama, s-slow down. You're going too fast..." Hinata panted, his eyes glazing over a little as he felt Kageyama grind softly against him. Their slippery skin slid against one another's with a heated intensity.

Hinata felt his knees begin to shake that the feeling. "Kageyama... More, please." Hinata pleaded as his body began to slide down against the shower wall until he was sitting with Kageyama between his legs.

"Fuck." Kageyama gripped Hinata's leg and slid him further down the shower floor until the lower half of his body was under the shower of water. Hinata let out a long moan at the feeling of the water hitting his now erect member.

"Shouyou, tell me what you want." He roamed his right hand over the ginger's firm stomach as he leaned over the boy and kissed him feverishly. "T-Touch me down there." Hinata looked down at his member and let out a groan of frustration when Kageyama blocked the water from hitting it.

He chuckled quietly to himself as he watched the impatient teen. "Okay." He kissed Hinata one more time, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip, before he reached down and gripped the smaller boy's member with his hand.

Kageyama watched closely as he gave the boy two quick pumps, watching as his hips moved in synchronization with his hand. "Does this feel good, Shouyou?" Kageyama asked as he kissed his neck.

"Ahnn yes. Hah I want more." Hinata bit his lip in hopes to calm himself down. Kageyama smiled. He left a burning trail of kisses down the smaller boy's chest and stomach, nipping at the hip bone before he langishly licked up the shaft.

Hinata writhed beneath him, his breathing becoming labored. "Ahh." The raven watched as Hinata's face began to flush, making his member twitch with need. He placed his mouth over the tip of Hinata's member and gave it a hard suck.

A wail sounded from the smaller boy's mouth as he felt pleasure fill his mind. Kageyama took this as encouragement and swirled his tongue around the tip, licking the slit tenderly. Hinata's body spasmed at the contact and a hot stream of cum shot in Kageyama's mouth.

He pulled away from Hinata's member and licked the corner of his mouth, removing the excess cream from around his lips.

"Kageyama..." Hinata whined out his name as he tried desperately to catch his breath. Kageyama slid his body against Hinata's, the heat between the two almost too much to bear, and bit his bottom lip. "Ah Shouyou. You sound so lewd. It makes me want to take advantage of you, to make you scream my name until you can no longer make a sound." He whispered to the teen, his voice deep with lust.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out with you acting so sexy." Hinata sat up and brought his mouth to Kageyama's, their tongues battling fiercely for dominance. "Fuck me Tobio, I want to scream out until I can't think at all." Hinata had the same mischief in his eyes as earlier, except there was a hint of possessiveness within his eyes that sent Kageyama over the edge.

With a growl he pushed Hinata's back against the shower wall and grinded with an almost feverish intensity, causing Hinata to be short of breath. "Say my name again." Kageyama grunted as he rolled his hips against Hinata's again, feeling his now painful erection rub up against Hinata's.

"Kageya-" Kageyama cut him off short with a sharp bite to his shoulder. "No. My first name." He growled as he sucked on the spot where he just bit the boy. "T-Tobio..." Hinata yelped as he felt Kageyama rub his member roughly against his own.

"Again." He whispered as he sucked on Hinata's neck. He trailed a hand down Hinata's body once again and gripped firmly onto his left ass cheek, massaging the muscle in his hand.

"Ahh! Tobio! T-Tobio!" Hinata bellowed as he wrapped his legs around the raven's for support. "That's a good boy." Kageyama whispered as he kissed Hinata.

The ginger looked at Kageyama pleadingly before he stood on his knees, adjusting himself over Kageyama's member. "Please, I need it Tobio."

He nodded slowly as he removed his hand from Hinata's ass before tenderly grabbing Hinata's hips, digging his fingertips into the slightly sticky skin. "Are you ready?" He asked with caution as he lowered Hinata slowly.

Hinata smiled at Kageyama before he leaned close and planted a heated kiss to his lips. "I want all of you." He mumbled as he thrusted his tongue into the raven's mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Kageyama gently eased his member into place and watched Hinata's expression for any discomfort as he slowly slid the boy down until he was sitting on his lap. "How does it feel?" He grunted as he felt Hinata stir a little on his lap which made the smaller boy pant with excitement.

"Move Tobio." Hinata instructed. His voice and body were shaking with need as he placed his hands on both of Kageyama's shoulders for support.

Kageyama did as he was instructed and slowly lifted the ginger until just the tip was inside before carefully sliding Hinata back down onto his lap. Hinata wailed at the intense amount of pleasure that he felt, making Kageyama shiver.

"Shit..." Kageyama's head spun at the feeling of his leaking member inside of Hinata's ass. He lifted the ginger again, this time pulling him down a little faster. The hot coil of muscle constricted around Kageyama's member.

The raven leaned forward and rested his head against Hinata's shoulder. He could feel his control wearing thin with each movement. "I can't hold back any longer, I'm sorry Hinata." Kageyama panted into the small boy's ear, his whispered voice hoarse.

Carefully he laid hinata on his back before joining their lips in a bruising kiss. Kageyama pulled out of Hinata, causing the boy to whimper from the lack of friction, before he slammed into him. 

Hinata's back arched achingly as he screamed out. "T-Tobio! Oh god!" Kageyama let out a string of curses as he moaned at the feeling of the wet hot muscle devour his member.

He drove into the ginger with carnal passion, each time going harder than the last. "You're so hot it feels like my dick's about to melt, Shouyou." Kageyama sucked on Hinata's neck as he thrusted into the boy faster.

"Tobio, I'm going to cum..." Hinata's voice sounded strained as he let out another wail at the force of the thrust. "Me too." Kageyama grunted as he felt heat begin to pool in his stomach. "I'm so close."

With one last thrust Kageyama felt his member twitch within the tight ring of muscle around him before hot milky ribbons shot out of both him and Hinata. The stream of the white creamy liquid spilled over Hinata's stomach and chest before his member went flaccid.

Kageyama slowly pulled out of Hinata, his cock now limp. He watched as the creamy milk poured out of Hinata's ass and get washed away with the water that was beating down on Hinata's lower body. "That... was... amazing." Hinata said between pants, his eyes dazed from the euphoria not second before. Kageyama leaned down and placed a heated kiss to the ginger's mouth. "God I love you so much, Shouyou." Hinata smiled into the kiss, feeling Kageyama lay his wet body on top of his.

"This had been the weirdest morning I've ever had." Hinata chuckled as he laid his head to the side. The shower door was still slightly ajar, and he could see a pool of water form around the edge of the shower. "You forgot to shut the door, now there is a mess on the floor."

Kageyama chuckled before placing a kiss to Hinata's temple. "I'll clean it up for you. But first I should probably clean you up." Hinata watched as Kageyama stood up, grabbing the wash cloth that was folded neatly on the shower rack

He lathered up the rag with soap before he knelt back down between Hinata's legs. "You might feel a little sore later so take it easy." He mumbled as he spread Hinata's legs, running the rag over the battered entrance before cleaning the small boy's chest and stomach. "How do you know so much about gay sex, Tobio?"

Kagyama looked up from his chore of cleaning the boy. "I uh I... I wasn't particularly straight when I was alive. Well I mean the first time I was alive... I slept with a lot of men when I was in high school." Hinata looked away from Kageyama, staring at the fogged glass door of his shower instead.

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense... I mean you technically had a life before you met me." He began to draw little faces on the door, distracting himself from looking at Kageyama.

Kageyama placed the rag down beside him with a sigh. "Shouyou, that was a long time ago. And none of it meant anything to me. I should know, I got my memories back as soon as I was alive again." He watched Hinata's face to see any sign of acknowledgement.

"I mean it, shouyou. I've never felt this way towards another person before. You're my first love, and I want you to be my last." Hinata slowly brought his gaze back towards the raven's, a small smile of his face. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it for yourself." Hinata sat up giving Kageyama a reassuring smile before he rinsed his body off under the shower.

"Let's get out of the shower, I'm hungry." He said as he opened the shower door the rest of the way to step out. "Let's have ice cream for breakfast." Kageyama quickly rinsed off then rushed out of the shower after turning it off. "Dumbass you don't eat ice cream for breakfast! Plus that's Natsu's ice cream!"

Kageyama bellowed as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Hinata had already begun his walk into the kitchen. "Oi, listen to me idiot!" He heard hinata laugh as the freezer opened. "Too late! Plus you love milk Kags! And ice cream is made with milk!" The raven rushed into the kitchen to see that Hinata already had the top off the tub of ice cream, a spoon in hand.

"Hinata I swear on my existing grave that I will beat the shit out of you if you dip that spoon in the tub." Kageyama warned as he took a step closer. "You're so vulgar, Tobio." Hinata stuck his tongue out at the taller boy before he dipped the spoon in the frozen cream, scooping out a big spoonful of the frozen goodness.

With a growl Kageyama lunged at Hinata from across the kitchen island, knocking them both to the tiled floor. The spoonful of ice cream spilled onto Hinata's chest. "Ah that's cold! Kageyama quick! Get it off me!" Hinata shivered as the frozen cream slowly began to melt on his heated skin. Kageyama watched as the ice cream began to pool in the middle of the ginger's chest.

Kageyama huffed and leaned down, lapping up the now melted puddle of ice cream from Hinata's chest. He could feel Hinata's heart rate quicken at the touch. His tongue glided over the small boy's right nipple, licking up the remainder of the ice cream. "Ah I'm hard now." Hinata deadpanned as he sat up, his towel around his hips shifted, showing the tented area at his crotch.

"You really are hard." Kageyama glanced down at the ginger's crotch. "Help me out Kags." Hinata crawled over towards Kageyama, the towel around his waist slipped off as he sat in his lap. "I really need it." He mumbled quietly.

Kageyama's face darkened at the way Hinata looked at him, his eyes filled with lust. "You're such a perv." Kageyama muttered as he leaned forward to kiss the smaller boy.

Hinata hummed at the contact and grabbed one of Kageyama's hand, guiding it down to his weeping member. The raven deepened the kiss as he rubbed his finger over the tip, spreading the precum around before he gripped onto the erection. His needy tongue slipped into Hinata's mouth as he pumped the boy with fast strokes.

"Ah yes, harder Tobio." Hinata muttered as he rocked his hips in time with the strokes. Kageyama grunted and slammed Hinata against the island, making the ice cream fall off the counter and land on the both of them, just as Hinata had released.

The ice cream slipped down both their shoulders and chest, covering Kageyama's face. "You're right that is cold." Kageyama mumbled as he glanced down at their bodies. "Why would you have the tub resting at the edge of the island like that?" His eyes glanced down to Hinata's chest, where he saw the ice cream mix with cum before sliding slowly down to his naval.

He licked his lips as he lowered down to the ginger's chest, lapping up the salty, sweet concoction. "You're right I do like milk. I like this milk right here." Kageyama mumbled as he slid lower, licking up the melted concoction at his naval. He sucked the remainder of the white substance up from Hinata's hip and groin before he came back up and licked the now sticky ice cream from his stomach.

Hinata groaned at the touch and ran his hands up and down the raven's back as he too began to lap up the melted cream from his lover's shoulders and chest.

The only thing the two could hear was their labored breathing and the sound of slurping as they began to clean themselves of the sweet cream.

"Nii-chan, we're home!" Natsu yelled as she bounded into the kitchen, only to freeze in place when she saw the situation before her. The two had not stopped there movements unaware that they had an onlooker. "Ghost-kun?" Kageyama froze as he heard the small voice behind them and lifted his head to see Natsu standing there wide-eyed.

"N-Natsu... Ah umm this isn't what it looks like..." He mumbled as his face turned a bright shade of red. "It's exactly what it looks like." Hinata said as he continued to lick up the boy's stomach. Kageyama let out a soft sigh at the touch before Natsu let out a happy shriek.

"Tobio nii-chan, you're alive! Oh my gosh this is amazing! You can marry nii-chan now!" She did a little happy dance before she froze once more. "Is that my ice cream?" She demanded as he glanced at the now empty tub of ice cream that lay beside them.

"Natsu honey come help mommy bring in the groceries!" Natsu's eyes widened at the voice of her mother, forgetting that she had been with her. "Mooom! We need to go back to the stoorree!" She glanced over at Hinata and let out a small sigh. "Put some clothes on nii-chan." Natsu whispered after she hollered at her mother. She dashed back to the front door, locking it behind her.

Both Kageyama and Hinata stayed perfectly still, waiting for the muffled voices to disappear. After a couple moments there was complete silence.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that we did that in front of Natsu!" Kageyama groaned as he hid his face in his lovers neck. "Don't worry Tobio, she once walked in on my parents going at it, then later on the same day she walked in on me masterbating. She's immune to this type of stuff."

Kageyama's eyes widened in shock at Hinata's words. "Oh my gosh."

With a sigh Hinata stood up, grabbing his towel with him. "I think it's time for us to take another shower, Tobio. This time we won't do any more sexy stuff." Kageyama stood up and nodded slowly. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

Hinata smiled and planted a kiss on Kageyama's chest, licking some of the sticky residue from his lips.

"We should do this again, Tobio. Maybe with mint chocolate chip ice cream next. Hinata always gets fruity ice cream for some reason." Hinata mumbled to himself as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom where they were not moments before. Kageyama's lidded gaze followed Hinata's movements until the small teen disappeared down the hallway.

"I don't think I could handle you being that sweet every time we did it. I would get sick of eating ice cream." Kageyama mumbled to himself as he stood up and walked back into the bathroom where Hinata had the shower going already. He slipped behind the glass door to see that the ginger already had a soapy rag ready for him.

"You know, now that I think about it. If you could materialize yourself as a ghost, why didn't you make a move and have sex with me then?" Hinata asked as he ran the soapy rag softly against the raven's chest. Kageyama's face turned into a dark red. "Ah, uh... well it's actually an annoying reason really..." He murmured as he turned his head to look at the glass door, finding more interest in the water droplets sliding down the glass than to answer Hinata's question.

Hinata frowned at Kageyama's reaction. "Just tell me already, Tobes." The former ghost dragged his icy glare back to the piercing brown eyes that awaited his answer. "If I had tried to have sex with you when I was still a ghost, i would of had to focus so much on materializing my dick, that half of my body would be transparent. That would of been a total turn off for sure." He reached up and scratched the back of his head, his cheeks flushed even more as he waited for the ginger to say something.

He glanced over at the teen when he heard snickering. "Well I mean your personality already sucks and you act more like a dick than your own private ever has in both lives, so I doubt I would notice the change at all." Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the ginger. "Oh yeah like you have room to talk, idiot." He growled in annoyance.

Hinata pulled Kageyama into a hug, his little arms snaking around the raven's firm waist. "I don't mind you staying by my side forever, dick attitude and all." He murmured as he looked up at Kageyama with smiling eyes.

"Who said I was leaving, boge? I'll never leave you. I still owe you so much." He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Now turn around so I can wash your back." Kageyama stated as he grabbed the rag and placed it against the smaller teens' back. "I've never been as happy as I am now, and that's all because of you. I love you, Shouyou." Hinata smiled as he felt a pair of cold lips press against his shoulder. "I love you too, Tobio."


End file.
